This invention relates to portable structures, and in particular is concerned with a structure for enclosing, protecting and transporting vending machines to a desired location.
Vending machines provide patrons with articles such as food and drink. Vending machines are generally self-contained and transportable to a desired location. However, it is desirable that a supporting surface be available for a vending machine at the desired location. Also, it is desirable that some form or part of structure is available to shelter a vending machine from the elements of the weather. Vending machines at remote locations are subject to vandalism. It is desirable to enclose a vending machine to reduce the likelihood of vandalism.
The present invention includes a portable vending structure for enclosing and protecting vending machines. The portable vending structure provides a base for a vending machine so that the machine can be easily transported to and deposited at a remote site, such as a construction site. The portable vending structure includes side walls and a roof to shelter the vending machine from the elements of the weather. A door having openings permits access to the vending machine while reducing the likelihood of vandalism. The portable vending structure and its vending machines form a mobile vending assembly that can be easily transported to a desired location such as a construction or event site to provide articles to patrons.
In a preferred embodiment a mobile vending assembly includes a vending machine and a portable structure. The portable structure encloses and protects the vending machine. The structure includes a bay for locating and supporting the vending machine defined by a base, walls, a roof, and a door, wherein the door includes an opening permitting access to the vending machine located in the bay. The structure can include options such as removable wheels, a removable hitch, an electrical outlet, an awning, a microprocessor, a generator, and access panels.
Various objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.